


Behind the Veil

by Jassanja



Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: Belly Dancing, Crack, Drabble Night, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perttu got a new hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Night challenge #1: Something Oriental
> 
>  
> 
> Slightly edited in 2010

Veils were lined all over the room. There was a red veil, another in orange, burgundy and even a pink one was tossed over the leather chair in the living room. A slow oriental tune blasting in full volume from the stereo.

Perttu stood in a wide cleared space, where under normal circumstances a small coffee-table stood between the couch and the TV set.

"What the hell are you doing?" wondered Paavo as he came into the room, looking at the odd movements Perttu was doing, while watching his own reflection on the turned off TV screen.

Paavo took off one of the veils, in an attempt to sit down in the chair, and he was surprised as it tinkled. After a closer look at it, he could make out small little clips on one of the hems of he veil, that provided the sound as soon as the delicate fabric was moved.

"I'm taking belly dancing lessons now!" said Perttu.

Paavo just fell back into the chair, laughing his ass off.


End file.
